


Not Tonight

by blushingninja



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Inner Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farewells can be bittersweet, but he is always there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble, like REALLY short. Inspired by Season Two, Episode Three Magi - I love this ship, its super cute! They are practically married already and no one can tell me otherwise.  
> Cheers

 

He couldn't get drunk tonight, not tonight, She was drinking tonight, the heat of intoxication already flushing her flawless cheeks a bright pink. He refused to get drunk when Yamraiha was drinking. He could go out and get pissed any other day of the week, but Yam was different, more reserved. She lived cautiously and responsibly, until she didn't. Like tonight.

 

Seeing their appreciates off was bitter sweet, Sharrkan knew that, he felt it too. But Yamraiha appeared to have been hit much harder by the emtional blow. Especially if her intake of alcohol was anything to judge by.

 

He would be sober and responsible for her tonight, so she could get drunk and be silly. Tease and laugh without a care, comforted in the knowledge that she would be safe to wake up, snuggled up in her own bed, even if she didn't remember getting there.

  
Sharrkan always made sure of that.

   


End file.
